Dangerous
by yookyung
Summary: Oh Sehun menjadi korban salah sasaran dimana yang seharusnya menjadi target adalah Kim Jongin / "Aku berhutang nyawa pada Sehun dan aku akan berusaha melindungi anak itu meski nyawaku taruhannya" / KaiHun!
1. Chapter 1

**DANGEROUS**

**Main pairing : KaiHun**

**Disclaimer : EXO milik EXO stans**

**Warning : Typos, violence scene**

**Enjoy!**

**.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

* * *

Dua orang yang terpisah jarak berkilo-kilo meter antara China dan Korea Selatan tengah terlibat pecakapan melalui ponsel sore itu.

"kau yakin akan menghabisinya malam ini?"

"tentu saja. Aku sudah memasang alat pelacak di ponselnya. hanya tinggal memantau melalui monitor kemana dia pergi dan menyerangnya saat dia lengah. mudah kan?"

"well, ku harap usahamu kali ini tidak kembali gagal seperti yang sebelum-sebelumnya"

"kujamin kali ini pasti berhasil. Percayalah. Aku sudah membayar mahal orang suruhan terbaik untuk mengurusnya"

"bagus kalau kau memiliki keyakinan yang begitu besar. Kabari aku kalau sudah beres"

"baiklah."

_Pip!_

Seringaian menghiasi bibir salah satunya.

_Bersiaplah Kim Jong In. malam ini adalah malam terakhirmu di dunia sebelum aku menendangmu ke neraka_.

* * *

.

Seorang pemuda berkulit pucat berlari seperti kesetanan disepanjang perjalanannya menuju sebuah coffee shop yang berjarak sekitar 8 blok dari sekolahnya. Ia tidak boleh terlambat atau gajinya akan dipotong. Biasanya ia tak perlu terburu-buru seperti ini. Salahkan lee seosangnim—guru matematika—yang seenaknya memberi materi tambahan sepulang sekolah selama 20 menit. Hampir 2 bulan ini si kulit pucat bekerja disana dan sudah mengenal akrab beberapa orang pelanggan, termasuk orang yang secara tak sengaja ia tabrak ketika melewati pintu masuk.

"Maaf, maafkan aku" ia meminta maaf sembari membungkuk berulang-ulang tanpa melihat siapa yang ditabrak.

"sehun?"

Yang dipanggil mengangkat kepalanya, "Luhan-hyung?"

"kenapa baru datang? bukankah sekarang giliranmu?" Luhan yang setiap hari berkunjung kesana sudah hafal betul dengan shift kerja sehun yang dimulai dari pukul 4 sore hingga pukul 10 malam.

"tadi ada pelajaran tambahan di sekolah. Sudah ya hyung, aku buru-buru"

"ah, iya iya."

Sehun meninggalkan Luhan dan segera menuju ke belakang.

"Oi Sehun!" panggil seorang pelayan lain yang sedang membersihkan meja, lagi-lagi Sehun harus berhenti dan menoleh.

"apa?"

"ponsel pelanggan yang akrab denganmu itu tertinggal nih. Cepat kembalikan sebelum terlalu jauh!"

"hhh, dasar Luhan-hyung, kebiasaan. Kemarikan ponselnya!"

Setelah benda pipih persegi itu sudah ditangannya sehun bergegas keluar menyusul Luhan. sayangnya sesampainya di luar sehun melihat mobil sedan silver Luhan baru saja tancap gas dari sana.

"mungkin besok saja" gumam sehun sembari mengantongi ponsel Luhan sebelum berbalik masuk kembali ke toko

BRUK!

Lagi-lagi sehun menabrak orang, membuat ponsel luhan yang masih berada di genggamannya terjatuh, begitu juga dengan ponsel milik orang yang ia tabrak.

"ah, maafkan saya tuan" sehun berjongkok untuk memungut dua buah ponsel yang terlihat identik itu dari aspal lalu menyerahkan salah satunya pada orang dihadapannya. Sehun sedikit terkejut ketika mendapati lelaki berpostur lebih tinggi darinya dengan setelan hitam berdiri tepat di depan wajahnya

"lain kali perhatikan langkahmu" ucap lelaki itu dingin sebelum mengambil ponselnya dan memasukannya ke dalam saku kemeja yang ia kenakan.

"maafkan saya.." sehun hanya tertunduk ketika pria itu melangkah melewatinya.

* * *

_._

_Fiuhh._

Sehun menghela nafas lega setelah membersihkan meja terakhir. Setelah merapikan peralatan kebersihan pemuda berkulit susu itu kembali memakai seragam sekolahnya dan pulang setelah berpamitan dengan pemilik coffee shop. Karena terlalu lelah ia sampai tidak sadar kalau sedari tadi ada dua sosok pria yang secara intens memperhatikannya dari dalam mobil sedan hitam yang terparkir tak jauh dari sana.

"apa benar dia target kita?" Tanya salah satu diantaranya yang duduk di jok pengemudi

"berdasarkan alat pelacak ini memang dia" jawab pria yang duduk disebelahnya sambil melihat ke layar gadget yang ia pegang

"baiklah, kita ikuti dia. segera panggil pasukan untuk segera bersiap."

* * *

.

Sehun benar-benar lelah dan ingin segera sampai dirumah lalu beristirahat dengan tenang, karena itu ia tidak melewati jalanan yang biasa ia lewati dan memilih memotong jalan melewati gang sempit dan gelap tanpa peduli bahaya yang mengancam.

Sehun terksentak saat merasakan badan terdorong paksa kedepan, refleks ia menoleh dan langsung mendapat satu tinjuan di hidungnya.

"aak!"

Ia jatuh dengan posisi telentang dan entah datang dari mana tahu-tahu sekumpulan orang berepakaian serba hitam dengn masker langsung datang mengerubungi. Belum hilang rasa perih dihidungnya akibat pukulan pertama sekumpulan orang tadi malah menghajarnya habis-habisan. Menendang perutnya, meninju seluruh bagian wajahnya, memukul betis dan lengannya dengan tongkat, sampai sehun benar-benar tak bisa lagi merasakan tubuhnya sendiri.

Sehun sudah babak belur. Seragamnya berlumuran darah dan tak berbentuk lagi. Sehun merintih sambil meringkuk di aspal, menahan rasa sakit luar biasa dan linu yang menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya. Salah apa dia kenapa orang-orang ini memukulinya hingga hampir mati. Sehun sudah tak kuat lagi. Kalaupun dia harus mati sekarang biarlah, toh tak akan ada yang peduli. Ibunya sudah kabur entah kemana dan ayahnya yang selalu mabuk-mabukan tak pernah lagi mengurusnya. Sehun pasrah. Kesadaran Sehun hampir hilang saat tak lagi ia rasakan hantaman bertubi-tubi yang sedari tadi menerjang tubuh ringkihnya. Kerumunan orang bermasker itu malah menyeruak, memberi ruang pada sosok yang lebih berkuasa untuk mendekat.

"jadi ini Tuan Kim Jong In yang terhormat dan disegani itu"

Apa barusan Sehun tak salah dengar?

_Kim Jong In?_

Sehun mulai paham, sepertinya mereka salah orang. Sehun ingin membuka mulut tapi keadaannya tidak memungkinkan, jangankan untuk menggerakan bibir, menghirup oksigen saja rasanya sulit.

Lelaki tadi berjongkok dihadapan Sehun yang sudah tak berdaya lalu menyeringai.

"tak kusangka kau selemah ini"

Sejenak kemudian ia bangkit dan mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam saku jas hitam yang ia kenakan. Meski pengelihatannya sedikit terganggu karena matanya lebam dan bengkak Sehun dapat mengenali benda yang lelaki itu keluarkan yang tak lain adalah sebuah _shotgun _yang dilengkapi dengan peredam suara.

_Beruntung sekali kau Oh Sehun, dengan begini kematianmu takkan diketahui siapapun dan mungkin mayatmu akan dibuang ke laut hingga jajekmu benar-benar tak bersisa._

Lelaki tadi memain-mainkan _shotgun_ ditangannya.

"sebenarnya bisa saja aku langsung menghabisimu sejak awal, tapi sangat tidak seru jika aku tak membiarkanmu tersiksa terlebih dahulu sebelum menjemput ajal"

Ujung _shotgun_ kini mengarah tepat ke kepala sehun.

"jadi, apa ada kalimat terakhir?"

Sehun tak mampu menjawab, hanya rintihan yang terdengar.

"Baiklah—"

Jari telunjuk bergerak menekan pelatuk secara perlahan. Sehun memejamkan matanya.

**to be continued..**

* * *

whoa! akhirnyaaa hehe ini ff pertamaku yang dipublish disini.

aku newbie. kaihun shipper!

ceritanya sedikit terinspirasi dari ff karangan krisoo yang judulnya Chased or Be Chased, tapi sayang malah gak dilanjut dan dihapus sama authornya :(

oke sekian dan salam kenal :)


	2. Chapter 2

**DANGEROUS**

**Main piring : KaiHun**

**Disclaimer : EXO 12 milik EXO stans**

**Warning : Typos**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

* * *

.

.

Ujung _shotgun_ kini mengarah tepat ke kepala sehun.

"jadi, apa ada kalimat terakhir?"

Sehun tak mampu menjawab, hanya rintihan yang terdengar.

"Baiklah—"

Jari telunjuk bergerak menekan pelatuk secara perlahan. Sehun memejamkan matanya.

"goodbye Kim—"

_Drrrrtt… Drrrrt.. Drrrrt…_

"sial, siapa yang berani mengganggu disaat seperti ini" maki lelaki tadi sambil mengambil ponselnya dari saku celana. Begitu melihat nama yang tertera di layar eskpresinya berubah melunak.

"ya, ada apa tuan?"

"….."

"saya belum membereskannya, tapi sedikit lagi tugas saya selesai"

"…."

"APA?! Jadi maksud Anda orang ini bukan—" lelaki tadi menatap Sehun ngeri.

"Baik. tuan. Saya mengerti"

Pip!

"kita pergi sekarang!" geramnya sembari memasukkan shotgun-nya kembali dalam jas, membuat heran rekan serta anak-anak buahnya

"tapi kita belum menghabisinya!"

"salah. Dia bukan target kita"

"apa maksudmu?! Sudah jelas alat pelacak yang terpasang di ponselnya mengarah ke orang ini" seru rekannya panik

"mana aku tahu! Tuan bilang salah satu mata-matanya baru saja memberi kabar kalau targetnya baru saja memasuki apartementnya"

Keduanya kini terdiam.

"lalu kita apakan dia?" ucap si rekan sambil menunjuk Sehun yang sudah tak bergerak lagi.

"kita tinggalkan saja. Paling besok pagi mayatnya ditemukan orang. Ayo!"

Sekumpulan orang itu pun pergi meninggalkan Sehun yang terkapar bersimbah darah. Entah masih bernyawa atau tidak.

.

.

* * *

.

Seorang namja berkulit tan sedang menikmati segelas wine sambil memandangi gemerlap kota Seoul dari dinding kaca apartemennya dengan sebelah tangan diselipkan ke dalam saku celana.

Sedikit terusik ketika mendengar bunyi bel apartemennya ditekan berulang kali dengan brutal. Siapa yang berani mengganggunya malam-malam begini. Ia letakkan gelas yang sudah kosong diatas meja lalu melangkah malas menuju pintu depan. Begitu melihat sosok diluar yang sedang mondar-mandir tak karuan melalui monitor kecil yang tertempel di dinding dekat pintu ia mendengus sebal.

"YA KIM JONG IN! Kau kemana saja sampai kuhubungi tidak bisa?" seru orang yang tadi memencet bel begitu pintu dibuka

"Tak perlu berteriak begitu Chanyeol-hyung, aku tidak tuli" ujarnya acuh sembari berbalik masuk ke dalam.

Pria jangkung bernama Chanyeol itu ikut masuk mengekori Jongin di belakang sambil terus mengoceh.

"bagaimana aku tidak khawatir! aku dapat kabar kalau Suho berencana menyerangmu malam ini—_huh, si pendek itu belum kapok juga rupanya_—makanya aku menelponmu berkali-kali, tapi tidak diangkat. Lalu aku melacak keberadaanmu melalui GPS yang aktif di ponselmu dan aku semakin takut ketika alat pelacaknya menunjukkan kau berada di tempat asing entah dimana. aku panik dan langsung menghubungi asistenmu—Minseok—namun anehnya dia malah mengatakan kalau kau baru saja kembali ke sini. Sungguh aku bingung sekali tapi syukurlah kau tidak apa-apa"

"Hyung ini bicara apa, daritadi aku mengantungi ponselku tapi tidak ada panggilan masuk. Lagipula aku tidak pergi kemana-mana selain ke 'markas' dan berjalan-jalan keluar sebentar sore tadi"

Chanyeol terbengong.

"aku serius Jongin. Coba lihat sini kalau tidak percaya"

Chanyeol mengeluarkan smartphone-nya lalu membuka aplikasi alat pelacak yang menunjukkan posisi Jongin yang seharusnya tidak berada disana jika benar dia mengantongi ponsel miliknya.

"Kau lihat sendiri kan? Coba kemarikan ponselmu"

Tanpa berkata apa-apa Jongin merogoh saku kemeja dan mengeluarkan ponselnya yang langsung direbut oleh Chanyeol. Ia membolak-balik ponsel Jongin sambil mengamati dengan serius sebelum menatap Jongin tajam.

"apa kau yakin ini ponselmu?"

"tentu saja ini ponselku!" Jongin merebut kembali ponselnya dan mencoba membukanya dengan mengetik beberapa digit angka sebagai password, namun yang ada malah pemberitahuan kalau angka yang ia masukkan salah. Ia coba lagi mengetik ulang angka-angka yang sudah ia hafal itu dengan pelan-pelan, tapi tetap saja salah. Akhirnya Jongin menyerah lalu menatap Chanyeol.

"kurasa hyung benar.. ini bukan ponselku"

"jangan-jangan ada yang sengaja menukarnya"

"entahlah, tapi—"

Jongin menggantung kalimatnya. Ia baru mengingat sesuatu. Ketika ia bertabrakan dengan seorang anak laki-laki berseragam sekolah hingga ponsel keduanya sama-sama terjatuh, seingat Jongin anak itu yang mengambilkan ponselnya lalu memberikannya pada Jongin.

_Pasti tertukar disana_.

"hyung, bisa pinjam ponselmu sebentar?"

"eh? Untuk apa?"

"aku mau ke tempat yang diunjukkan alat pelacakmu itu" ucap Jongin serius

"ini sudah malam Jongin, bagaimana kalau anak-anak suruhan Suho masih berkeliaran mengincarmu diluar sana?"

"aku tidak peduli, pokoknya aku harus kesana sekarang juga."

Seharusnya Chanyeol tahu bahwa seorang Kim Jong In takkan berhenti sampai kemauannya dituruti. Dengan terpaksa Chanyeol menyerahkan ponselnya ke Jongin yang langsung melesat pergi setelah mangambil kunci mobilnya.

* * *

.

.

BRAK!

Pria kecil berkulit putih itu menggebrak meja dengan kedua tangannya. Rahangnya ia katupkan rapat-rapat, berusaha menahan emosi yang berkecamuk dalam dirinya ketika mengetahui usahanya kembali gagal.

"Mencoba mengelabuiku ya…" ia tertawa miris.

Kepalanya terangkat pelan sebelum ia berucap,

"Lihat saja Kim Jongin, aku takkan berhenti sebelum nyawamu melayang ditanganku"

* * *

.

.

.

Jongin memacu mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi. Entah sudah berapa lampu merah yang ia langgar, toh polisi-polisi itu takkan mampu mengejarnya karena mobilnya di desain khusus untuk mampu melaju dengan kecepatan melebihi mobil rata-rata. Raungan mesin mobilnya meredam ketika ia menurunkan kecepatannya secara perlahan sebelum berhenti di sebuah gang kecil dan gelap. Berdasarkan alat pelacak di ponsel milik Chanyeol, ponsel Jongin berada disekitar situ.

Jongin mematikan mesin lalu keluar dari mobil. Tanpa ragu ia memasuki gang kecil yang minim penerangan itu sambil menebak-nebak apa yang berada di ujung sana ketika matanya menangkap siluet manusia yang tergeletak diatas tanah.

Jongin sudah sampai di ujung gang yang sedikit lebih terang karena cahaya lampu meski remang-remang. Kini ia bisa melihat lebih jelas siapa sosok yang terbaring bersimbah darah itu. Ya, itu Sehun. Ekspresinya datar menatap tubuh kurus yang sudah pasti menjadi korban kekerasan orang suruhan musuh bebuyutannya—Suho.

Jongin berjongkok agar dapat melihat Sehun lebih dekat.

"Kasihan sekali" gumam Jongin pelan.

Siapapun yang melihat kondisi Sehun saat ini pasti meringis tidak tega. Jongin menempatkan dua jarinya ke bagian samping leher Sehun dan merasa sedikit lega karena masih dapat merasakan tanda kehidupan disana meski denyutannya mulai melemah.

Kemudian Jongin membaca _nametag_ tertera di seragam Sehun, walaupun sudah terkena cairan darah yang mulai mengering namun masih bisa terbaca.

"Maafkan aku Oh Sehun, karena aku kau jadi korban salah sasaran begini." Jongin berucap pelan sebelum mengangkat tubuh Sehun dalam gendongan bridal style.

Tak peduli kemeja putih yang ia kenakan menjadi kotor karena darah Sehun, yang jelas Jongin merasa ia harus bertanggung jawab karena secara tidak langsung telah mencelakai orang yang tak tahu apa-apa.

Jongin membaringkan Sehun di kursi belakang dan berniat membawa Sehun pulang ke apartementnya.

.

.

.

.

**To be continued…**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Halloooooo :)) Here's Chapter 2!

Maaf baru dilanjut sekarang. Makasih buat yang sudah review, fav, dan follow. Aku tau ini ff abal banget, bahasanya berantakan, dan masih banyak kekurangan lainnya. Kalau ada yang mau ngasih saran silahkan review :)

Thanks to :

**daddykaimommysehun, shinshin99SM, Hyun Hiroshi, YoungChanBiased, Nagisa Kitagawa, MaknaEXO, sehunnoona, ohsehun79, tasyasalsabila1, kimkaixxohun, kihae forever, Guest, dylarwey, bubblehyun, Sehun's Sister, mfaz, coffe latte, xohunaa, tary, rinirhm30, kkamjong13, goolhara, evirahayu52, Bubbletea94, ohoonrat, wereyeolves**

**:)**


	3. Chapter 3

**DANGEROUS**

**Main pairing : KaiHun**

**Disclaimer : EXO 12 milik EXO stans**

**Warning : Typos, sexual content**

**Enjoy!**

**.**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

* * *

.

.

Butuh usaha lebih bagi Jongin untuk menekan bel apartementnya sendiri karena sehun yang masih berada di gendongannya. Tak lama, sosok tinggi Chanyeol yang daritadi menunggu di apartement Jongin muncul membukakan pintu.

"Hahh, syukurlah kau sela—hei! Siapa dia!" pekik Chanyeol mendapati Jongin membawa orang yang tak sadarkan diridengan kondisi yang mengenaskan.

"nanti kujelaskan, aku harus mengurus anak ini dulu" ucap Jongin tanpa ekspresi.

Kemudian Chanyeol sedikit memiringkan badannya agar Jongin dapat masuk.

"kau mau membawanya kemana? Bukankah seharusnya dia dibawa ke rumah sakit?"

"tidak perlu, aku akan merawatnya sendiri di kamarku"

Langkah Chanyeol yang tadinya mengikuti Jongin terhenti. Setahunya seorang Kim Jongin takkan pernah membiarkan sembarang orang masuk ke kamarnya. Bahkan ketika Jongin membawa wanita ke apartement-nya untuk ditiduri ia tidak pernah 'melakukannya' dikamar, paling di ruang tamu atau kamar mandi, setidaknya begitu menurut Chanyeol yang pernah beberapa kali memergoki Jongin.

Jongin merebahkan Sehun di sebuah sofa panjang di kamarnya. Setelah itu ia keluar untuk mengembalikan ponsel Chanyeol yang tadi sempat ia pinjam.

"Terima kasih. Hyung boleh pulang sekarang. Besok akan kujelaskan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi"

Chanyeol menghela nafas "baiklah, jaga dirimu. Besok pagi aku datang lagi"

Sebenarnya Chanyeol masih penasaran dan ingin bertanya lebih jauh, tapi sepertinya ini bukan saat yang tepat.

Setelah Chanyeol pulang Jongin kembali masuk ke kamarnya dan menghampiri Sehun yang masih terbaring tak sadarkan diri. Jongin harus segera merawat lukanya, tapi sebelum itu ia harus membersihkan Sehun lebih dulu. Setelah menyiapkan handuk dan wadah yang berisi air hangat, Jongin mulai melepas pakaian Sehun satu-persatu. Dimulai dari jas seragam, kemeja, sampai yang terakhir kaus putih tipis hingga akhirnya tubuh bagian atas Sehun tak tertutupi apa-apa.

Jongin menahan nafas. Sebegitu parahkah orang-orang suruhan Kim Suho menganiaya anak ini?

Badan Sehun di penuhi luka memar berwarna keunguan. Sangat kontras dengan kulitnya yang putih pucat. Jongin jadi khawatir kalau-kalau ada luka fatal akibat kelakuan sadis anak buah Suho itu.

Jongin kembali melanjutkan aktivitasnya. Pelan-pelan ia mengusap tubuh Sehun dengan handuk yang dibasahi air hangat sambil sesekali memandangi Sehun. Beruntung sekali Sehun masih bisa bertahan meski keadaannya sudah separah ini. Jongin yakin pasti Sehun tidak memberikan perlawanan apa-apa ketika dihajar, bagaimana mungkin tubuh kurus seperti perempuan begini bisa membela diri.

Akhirnya Jongin selesai membersihkan seluruh badan Sehun. Ya, _seluruh_. Jangan tanya bagaimana Jongin berusaha mati-matian menahan nafsunya ketika melihat tubuh Sehun yang polos tak dilapisi sehelai benang pun.

Setelah memakaikan Sehun piyama miliknya yang sedikit kebesaran, Jongin mulai mengobati luka-luka di wajah Sehun. Sudah sejak tadi Jongin sadar kalau anak laki-laki di hadapannya ini memiliki wajah yang bisa dibilang manis. Bahkan Jongin bisa menilai walaupun wajah Sehun sedang terluka parah seperti ini. Gerakan tangan Jongin terhenti ketika membersihkan luka di bibir tipis sehun yang sobek dan masih sedikit mengeluarkan darah.

Ya Tuhan, kenapa anak ini begitu menggoyah pertahanannya? Kenapa darah yang keluar dari bibir itu begitu menggoda untuk dicicipi?

Jongin bersumpah jika ia adalah seorang vampire ia sudah meraup bibir itu tanpa ampun.

Buru-buru Jongin menyelesaikan pekerjaannya, takut ia tidak bisa mengontrol diri. Kemudian Jongin mengangkat Sehun dan merebahkannya di tempat tidur king size miliknya. Pertama dalam sejarah, Jongin membiarkan orang asing yang baru ia kenal untuk tidur di atas kasurnya. Entahlah, sejak kecil Jongin tak pernah suka jika apapun yang menjadi miliknya pribadi disentuh oleh orang lain. Jika orang lain terlanjur menyentuhnya maka ia tidak mau memiliki benda itu lagi.

Dan entah kenapa setelah ia membiarkan Sehun memakai piyamanya dan tidur di kamarnya, Jongin menganggap kalau Sehun berarti miliknya. Sepertinya Jongin mulai tertarik dengan Sehun. Oh, bukan 'mulai', tapi memang sudah.

Lihat saja kelakuannya sekarang, ia malah menarik kursi, menempatkannya di samping ranjang lalu duduk sambil mengamati Sehun yang matanya masih terpejam. Jongin berani taruhan kalau dia bisa memandangi wajah itu terus sampai pagi. Hah, kenapa dia jadi semudah ini tertarik dengan orang?

Dan Jongin benar-benar melakukan taruhannya.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Keesokan paginya, Jongin sedang minum air putih di dapur ketika bel apartementnya berbunyi, sudah pasti Chanyeol. Lelaki bertelinga lebar itu menaikkan sebelah alisnya ketika Jongin membukakan pintu.

"kau tidak tidur semalaman?" Jongin hanya bergumam menanggapi. Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan anak yang dibawa Jongin semalam, pikir Chanyeol.

"sudah bisa kau jelaskan sekarang?" Chanyeol buka suara ketika ia dan Jongin sudah duduk berhadapan di ruang tamu.

"Sepertinya Suho memasang alat pelacak di ponselku dan secara tidak sengaja ponselku tertukar dengan milik anak itu. Bodohnya orang suruhan Suho malah menyerang anak itu dan mengira itu aku"

"jadi karena itu semalam kondisinya bisa parah begitu?"

Jongin hanya mengangguk.

"Lalu bagaimana keadannya sekarang?" Tanya Chanyeol sambil melirik sekilas ke pintu kamar Jongin.

"sudah ku urus, nanti siang Jongdae-hyung akan datang untuk memeriksanya, kuharap tidak ada luka serius. Kau lihat sendiri kan semalam dia bagaimana? Jujur saja saat aku menemukannya kupikir dia sudah mati"

Chanyeol tidak memberi respon, dia menatap Jongin lama, setelah itu senyumnya mengembang dan terkekeh sambil menggeleng pelan.

"kenapa?"

"sejak kapan kau jadi peduli seperti ini?"

"aku merasa bersalah karena anak yang tak berdosa itu harus menjadi korban salah sasaran gara-gara aku"

"hanya merasa bersalah?"

"dan aku merasa perlu bertanggung jawab"

"kurasa tidak hanya sekedar rasa bersalah tanggung jawab"

Jongin terdiam. Kenapa ia tidak bisa mengemukakan alasan yang lebih tepat. Kenapa pagi ini Chanyeol begitu cerewet. Kenapa Jongin tidak bisa lebih obvious lagi. Kenapa bibir Sehun harus semanis itu. Ehem—oke, semalam Jongin mencuri ciuman dari Sehun. Hanya satu kali dan Jongin perlu menahan hasratnya agar tidak melumat bibir tipis itu dengan brutal hingga berdarah lagi.

Dan Chanyeol tersenyum licik melihat Jongin mati kutu_. Haha_.

"kau pikir aku bodoh? Aku mengenalmu dengan baik Jonginnie" goda Chanyeol dengan kilatan jahil dimatanya.

Jongin menatap Chanyeol tajam. "jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan itu, menjijikan"

"whoa, uri kkamjong mengamuk~" Chanyeol semakin menjadi.

Jongin menyerah dan meremas rambutnya dengan gemas.

"argghh baiklah baiklah, aku menyukainya! Puas!"

"hahaha begitu kan lebih enak"

Jongin bersumpah suatu hari ia akan meninju wajah Chanyeol ketika pria itu tersenyum lebar seperti ini hingga sederet gigi putihnya yang menyebalkan itu rontok tak bersisa.

"sudah kau apakan saja anak itu?" Chanyeol bertanya dengan ekspresi penuh arti dan Jongin mengerti maksudnya. Jongin memutar bola matanya lalu mendengus sebal.

"Demi tuhan hyung aku tidak setega itu memperkosa bocah yang sedang tak sadarkan diri. Lagipula apa nikmatnya?"

"tapi kau sudah melakukan 'sesuatu' kan?" ya ampun kenapa chanyeol jadi senang menggodanya, lihat saja alisnya naik turun disertai cengiran bodoh itu.

"ya ya ya, aku sudah menciumnya sekali"

"lalu setelah anak itu sadar apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"menyuruhnya untuk tinggal bersamaku"

"yang benar saja, apa kau tidak takut?"

"apa yang harus kutakutkan?"

Ekspresi Chanyeol berubah serius.

"kau tidak menaruh curiga dengan anak itu? Bisa saja dia salah satu mata-mata Suho yang menyamar"

"kalau itu sih tidak mungkin. Namanya Oh Sehun, aku sudah mencari tahu segala sesuatu tentangnya dan menurutku dia hanya anak SMA biasa, catatanya bersih. Hanya keluarganya yang sedikit bermasalah dan karena itu aku memilih mengajaknya tinggal bersamaku daripada dia harus hidup dengan ayahnya yang tak berguna"

"oke, itu kekhawatiranku yang pertama. Yang kedua, coba pikirkan, jika kau tinggal bersama Sehun, nyawanya pasti akan terancam, begitu juga denganmu. Cepat atau lambat mereka—Suho beserta anak buahnya—akan tahu kalau kalian memiliki hubungan. Sehun bisa menjadi titik kelemahanmu dan aku yakin orang cerdik macam Suho tidak akan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan itu untuk menjatuhkanmu"

Lagi-lagi Jongin dibuat bungkam dengan perkataan Chanyeol. Chanyeol ada benarnya juga. Bagaimanapun Jongin tak ingin membuat Sehun terluka lagi. Tapi tidak mungkin ia melepaskan Sehun begitu saja. Ia terlanjur menyukai Sehun dan selalu ingin berada didekatnya. Agak gila memang mengingat kurang dari 24 jam Jongin mengenal Sehun. Entah kenapa ada sesuatu yang lain dihatinya ketika pertama kali ia melihat Sehun terkapar berdarah-darah dijalanan. Sesuatu yang tak seharusnya Jongin rasakan, hanya saja ia belum berani mengakuinya. Akhirnya, Jongin memutuskan untuk tetap pada pendiriannya. Ia menatap Chanyeol dan dengan sungguh-sungguh berkata,

"Aku berhutang nyawa pada Sehun dan aku akan berusaha melindungi anak itu meski nyawaku taruhannya"

.

.

.

.

**To be continued**

* * *

Hai ._.

Masih kurang panjang ya? Duh maafin ya abis emang bisanya cuma segini, tapi updatenya lebih cepet kan? Hehehe :p

Maaf juga belum bisa balas review. Ada yang minta adegan NC, tapi sekali lagi aku minta maaf maaf maaf banget aku gak bisa nulis yang begituan meski beberapa kali baca ff yang begituan tapi sungguh, aku gak bakat, takutnya feelnya gak dapet. paling secara implisit aku nulisnya. maaf yaa #bow

Terus pada gak nyangka gitu ya si senyum malaikat Suho jadi penjahat? HAHAHAHA *ketawa iblis* sekali-kali gapapa kan, masa si ahjumma selalu dapet peran baik terus ;p

Oh ya emang katanya pas bulan Agustus nanti Kris beneran balik ke EXO? Aku dapet kabar dari temenku sekitar seminggu yang lalu dan jadi semakin berharap Kris beneran balik supaya ff Kris-Kyungsoo bermunculan lagi *Krisoo shipper juga ceritanya*

Mau ngasih tau juga, kayanya seminggu kedepan atau lebih aku gak bisa update, menikmati libur lebaran gitu. Tapi gak tau juga sih kalo yang review semakin banyak aku bakal buat lanjut lebih cepet :)

Dan karena sebentar lagi lebaran, Yookyung ingin mengucapkan mohon maaf lahir dan batin :))))

Terima kasih bagi yang sudah meninggalkan jejak, review jangan lupa ne!

Thanks to:

**daddykaimommysehun, shinshin99SM, Hyun Hiroshi, YoungChanBiased, Nagisa Kitagawa, MaknaEXO, sehunnoona, ohsehun79, tasyasalsabila1, kimkaixxohun, kihae forever, Guest, dylarwey, bubblehyun, Sehun's Sister, mfaz, coffe latte, xohunaa, tary, rinirhm30, kkamjong13, goolhara, evirahayu52, Bubbletea94, ohoonrat, wereyeolves, bebek kunci stang, , , leecho91, rinamarentha, KaiHunyehet, WuHuang, hunnieKim13, DarkJong-WhiteHun.**


End file.
